


flashing lights

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kids! Ziam, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and one in part two where they're 17 and 18 yeh, i love growing up fics thanks for this prompt, there's one scene in part one that's when they're 11 and 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'They know nothing about the fact that you’re one of the strongest people in the world. Here,’ Zayn touches his arm. ‘Here,’ his temple, ‘and here,’ his chest."</p><p>Or the one in which zayn and liam are each others best mates at age 11 and 12, and then at 17 and 18. And then a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashing lights

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely prompt by Channon aka ziamspaynus on tumblr caused this. Thank you so much, because ziam growing up together and climbing into each others rooms via windows is my fave trope. I'm sorry this was supposed to be about going out for ice cream at 4am and I made it so much angstier. But I love you! Thanks for this. 
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated!

Liam sniffs into his pillow, willing sleep to just take over and make him forget about the day’s events. His shoulder still aches, his stomach’s still doing nervous flip flops, and his heart is still hurting with the emotional toll it’s taken on him. 

It’s not something he hadn’t expected really, all of them _hate_ him. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks it’s because he’s smaller. But still chubbier. Because, Zayn says, he’s too _kind (_ weak is what Liam thinks _)_ to fight back, so they take advantage of him. 

 _Zayn_ doesn’t hate him. Zayn loves him, Liam thinks. No, he _knows_ , because Zayn’s told him. Plenty of times, when they’re swinging and their hearts are so full of joy and love and Zayn shouts it at the top of his voice. When Liam gets his mum to buy Zayn’s favourite sweets for him from the market. When Liam lets him cry into his favourite sweater because the kids at school aren’t very nice to him, either. 

That’s what puzzles Liam. How anyone can hate Zayn. Zayn says it’s because of his skin colour, his name. Two of Liam’s favourite things about Zayn, really. Well, _amongst_ his favourites, because he also loves his smile, his hair, his love for superheroes and comics, his laugh, the way he listens to Liam talk as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world, no matter what it is, simply because Liam cares about it. The way he is with his family, how he looks when he watches cartoons with his sister, his love for chocos and fruit loops, and samosas and ghoogras and vada pavs and ragada puri (Liam’s favourite)- his language, _urdu_ , Liam knows. Even though he reckons he sounds funny saying it. 

He’s thinking about how well Zayn handles things, how he’s always positive and lovely and _resilient_ is the word Zayn would use, he thinks, (he’s so proud of how extensive Zayn’s vocabulary, and his by extension is) and how when it gets too much he’ll have a little cry into Liam’s neck, but end up feeling much braver and positive than before. Liam wishes he could be like that. He tries, he really does to just _not_ ca-

He startles at the loud rap against his window. Oh my god. Should he just ignore it? Maybe he should- oh god, it happens again and Liam’s a bit terrified. He thinks he’s about to cry, which is so embarrassing honestly, but. It’s when it happens for the third time that he’s about to go down to his parents or sisters when-

‘Liam, open up, please, it’s _freezing_!’

That- is Zayn. 

Liam walks to the window with wide eyes, and lifts the shutter up. 

Zayn grins at him from where he’s standing on the top of a ladder- Zayn’s dad’s ladder- and holding on to the ledge. Liam frowns and extends his hand, waiting for Zayn to latch on before pulling him in, tripping and falling with Zayn giggling above him. Liam is quick to jump back up and shove him lightly, giggling back.

They quiet down after a few more moments of giggling, before shuffling to the bed, legs crossed and bodies facing each other. Liam already feels comforted.

‘It’s past midnight, Zayn.’ Liam whispers to him. 

Zayn nods, his hands fidgeting with his pajama strings. ‘I just wanted to see how you were feeling?’ 

Liam _loves_ him. ‘I’m good, now that you’re here.’ He grins. 

Zayn frowns, scooting closer to Liam. He hooks his finger under Liam’s chin and looks into his eyes. Liam feels a bit hot all over. 

‘Liam, those idiots-’ he pauses. ‘Those _jerks_ are nothing compared to you. You’re amazing. I’ve told you before, and I’m ready to remind you whenever you need. You’re so hardworking, you’re brilliant at school work- much better than _anyone_ in the class. You’re so kind to everyone, Liam, that’s my favourite thing about you, you know? You’re always so helpful, always helping your mum with cooking and your sisters with clothes even though you don’t know much about it. You help me with everything. With school, with my hair, with my broken toys that you’re _always_ able to fix- and you help me be a better person, Liam.’ 

‘You’re my favourite person in the whole wide world, you know?’ Zayn whispers to him, letting his chin go and taking his hands in his instead. ‘My favourite. And those- jerks, they’re losing out on the best person in the whole wide world. And they know nothing about you, right? That’s what you always tell me when they’re picking on me. And it’s true. They know nothing about the way you’re able to lift your mums grocery bags from the store like it’s nothing- even though me and your sisters are always struggling with it. They know nothing about the fact that you’re one of the strongest people in the world. Here,’ Zayn touches his arm. ‘Here,’ his temple, ‘and here,’ his chest. 

The welled up tears in Liam’s eyes threaten to spill down his cheeks, but he pulls Zayn into his chest before letting them fall. Zayn holds him tight, rubbing his hand up and down his back gently. He wants to thank him, wants to show his appreciation, his love, his gratefulnesses, but he doesn’t want to talk either. He just wants to drown in Zayn’s love for him, in this emotion that makes him feel so safe and- so _strong_. 

So he doesn’t say anything when Zayn lets him go and kisses his forehead. But he wonders how a 12 year old knows all the best ways to comfort someone, to protect someone. It’s way beyond his years, Liam thinks. 

He closes his eyes when Zayn’s lips move to his cheek, touching lightly before letting him go and sitting back on his haunches. He looks soft and sweet. So _genuine_ , Liam feels his heart bursting

He grabs Zayn’s hand, dragging him furthur up the bed and pushing his head down. Zayn squirms a little, before he tugs Liam down and turns around, pushing against his chest. Liam giggles, as he always does when they- _spoon_ , he thinks it’s called. Before they cuddle. It’s not something he thinks other boys would do with him, but Zayn does and that’s- it’s special to him. Zayn is special to him. 

He wraps his arm around Zayn’s waist, glancing at his soft sleepy face, wishing he had eyelashes like his, before letting sleep overcome him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only Part One, Part two will be updated soon! Leave feedback if possible, though, it makes my heart very happy.


End file.
